<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guild's initiation by m3n4sk3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478918">The Guild's initiation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r'>m3n4sk3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Coercion, F/M, Juvia is really naive, Makarov is a pervert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night that Juvia joined the guild, Makarov had a peculiar idea. Luckily for him, Juvia isn't very bright</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makarov Dreyar &amp; Juvia Lockser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guild's initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it' characters don't belong to me.</p><p>Hello, this will be the first fic I have written about Fairy Tail, I hope you like it.</p><p>The reason why I publish this short fic is because I've been publishing polls with different ideas and fandoms, to see what the readers would like to see the most, and it has worked out quite well.</p><p>I recently published the story about the winner of March's poll, Android 18, and the winner of the latest poll, Yang Xiao-Long from RWBY, will have her story as soon as possible.</p><p>But the important thing is that now there is a new poll on my profile on FFN, where there is the option to decide which girl I will dedicate my next story to.</p><p>I would appreciate it if you could check the new poll after reading this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Congratulations Juvia-chan, you're now part of the guild." Makarov congratulated his new 'girl'.</p><p>"Thank you very much for the opportunity Master Makarov" Juvia thanked her new guild master.</p><p>The beautiful blue haired bombshell was delighted with the possibility of being in the same guild as Gray-sama, and hoped that he too would be happy with the news.</p><p>Juvia was so engrossed in her world that she didn't notice that she was still showing her guild mark.</p><p>And now that she chose to have the tattoo on her left leg, and in her new, more revealing outfit, she was putting quite a little show for the old pervert in front of her.</p><p><em>"I could make my own beauty magazine."</em> Makarov thought perversely, seeing the new member of the guild. <em>"Those legs are to die for."</em></p><p>Not to mention her bust...</p><p>"In truth, Juvia can't tell you how much she appreciates this, Master." Juvia told the man again how grateful she was. "Juvia thought that because of what happened with Phantom Lord you would not let Juvia join."</p><p>"I can't blame you for the actions of your old master." The words of the Wizard Saint were wise. <em>"And with that figure all is forgiven."</em> His thoughts… not so much.</p><p>"Even so, Juvia will not waste this opportunity."</p><p>"Well..." Makarov came up with a rather perverse idea. "There's a rite of passage for women in the guild, so they can integrate more easily."</p><p>"Really?" The water mage clapped her hands happily, willing to participate in an exclusive Fairy Tail activity.</p><p>"Yes, although it's something only determined women can do."</p><p>"Juvia will gladly do it, Master Makarov!"</p><p>"Very well." The old man smiled 'fatherly' at her. "All you have to remember, Juvia-chan, is that this stays between the two of us." Makarov put a finger on his lips. "It's a secret rite, so you must not tell anyone, alright?"</p><p>Anyone would notice that what the man was asking for was something rather strange, but the water mage was not someone one could call 'bright'.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>X - X - X - X - X</p><p>"Is it okay to do this?" Juvia squirmed uncomfortably, as she leaned against the wall of the guild.</p><p>"Of course my dear." Makarov approached the girl, thanking all the existing gods for having the guild empty tonight.</p><p>And that Juvia was so gullible.</p><p>The sight of the beautiful girl leaning against the wall, naked as the day she was born, almost gave the old pervert a heart attack.</p><p>Luckily for him, the sight of the gorgeous girl gave him an erection instead.</p><p>Juvia was trying to control her breathing, feeling very nervous about the 'rite' Makarov told her was crucial for her integration into Fairy Tail.</p><p>The rite was the reason she found herself leaning her bare breasts against the cold wall, showing her long legs and, above all, her well-formed ass to the man who would now be her guild master.</p><p>"Juvia isn't sure if she wants to go through with this, Master." The bluenette told the man she's uncomfortable with the situation.</p><p>"Juvia-chan, it's for the guild." Makarov reproached her. "Do you still want to be part of it?"</p><p>"...Yes"</p><p>"All right, you know what to do."</p><p>The water mage with some hesitation leans even more against the wall and with her delicate hands began to massage her butt.</p><p>"Ohhh." The man quickly pulled down his pants and began to jerk off, watching the pretty girl play with her pale ass.</p><p>Juvia's face was red from the embarrassment, feeling the older man's lascivious look. Swallowing her saliva, the girl continued with her task and firmly grabbed her buttocks, pulling them apart and leaving her lower holes in full view of the man.</p><p>"We-well." The young woman closed her eyes. "Juvia is ready."</p><p>The man didn't wait any longer. Using one of the many mundane magic he's learned, Makarov rose to the height of the young lady's round rear, resting his cock in the crack of her ass.</p><p>"How do you wanna complete the test?" How the man could stay up in the air was a mystery to Juvia, but the girl was too embarrassed to ask.</p><p>"...In thebutt."</p><p>"I didn't listen to you, Juvia-chan."</p><p>"Ju-juvia wa-wants would like to do the rite with her bu-butt." Flushed, Juvia answered the old man.</p><p>"Very well." Makarov swallowed saliva, realizing the situation he was in.</p><p>He was about to fuck the new guild member's ass, one of his children.</p><p>"Ohhh!"</p><p>The man didn't hesitate for a second. In an instant, the Wizard Saint sinked into the beautiful girl's ass with all of his strength, making her scream from both surprise and pain.</p><p>"Master!" The girl screamed, feeling the little man gain speed, holding her hips and ramming her tight hole.</p><p>Makarov bit his teeth, trying to not cum so fast, but it was difficult when Juvia's ass felt so good. It was not as loose as Cana's or Evergreen's, but it was not as tight as Laki's or Bisca's either.</p><p>"Mmmmm!" Juvia closed her eyes, slowly getting used to the rough treatment. Luckily for her, Makarov's penis was not so big that it would hurt her, and it's not like this was the first time she had anal sex.</p><p>Phantom Lord was never the most lawful guild of all, and she was never the most assertive person. Several times she took on missions she didn't understand and ended up with her legs spread and a line of men getting ready to fill her holes with their semen.</p><p>Compared to that, having sex with Master Makarov was even a little pleasant.</p><p>"Ahh." The blue-haired woman moaned as she felt Makarov increase the intensity of his thrusts, sinking his penis into his hole and marking his wide ass with his scrawny body.</p><p>"Oh Mavis above." The man couldn't hold out much longer, Juvia's ass was exquisite. Relaxing his grip on her hips, the old man began to masturbate the girl while using wind magic to keep him up in the air.</p><p>"Master..." Juvia sighed, overwhelmed by the dual sensation. The Wizard Saint's fingers entered her wet vagina with impunity, while his penis throbbed in her anus.</p><p>The girl heard the man pant more and more, as he stopped penetrating her with the previous intensity. Juvia felt the man stick to her back and rub her clit gently.</p><p>"Are you all right, Master?" Worried, the pretty mage asked the old man if he was fine, when she felt him stop and take a short breath.</p><p>"Juvia-chan..." The master was moved by his new child's concern and embraced the water mage tightly. "You are such a good kid!"</p><p>His dick was still buried in the blue-haired girl's ass.</p><p>"Kyaaa!" Juvia screamed as the wizard, still holding her, moved his hips again with the help of magic, this time even harder.</p><p>The woman was pushed even harder against the wall, her body moving with the man's thrusts. Her nipples rubbed against the cold wall and her legs wavered every time the Makarov prick buried into her hole.</p><p>Her moans and sound of flesh against flesh echoed through the guild. Makarov's balls collided with the girl's fat ass with every thrust, pleasuring both of them.</p><p>The girl felt a little guilty when she remembered Gray-sama, the man she fell in love with after meeting him for 10 minutes, but after this she will be more experienced with the traditions of her beloved one's guild.</p><p>With which she fought almost to the death.</p><p>"Yeah!" With a shout, Makarov came into the young woman's anus making her open her eyes as wide as possible from the surprise, as she felt the considerable amount of semen filling her rear.</p><p>"...Master, you have much vigor, Juvia is surprised." You'll never say the mage has good social skills.</p><p>The old man just laughed, coming out of the magician's ass to rise up with a little spell and stick to her back.</p><p>"I'm still a man in the prime of his life." The Wizard Saint said to her as he took the opportunity to squeeze the beautiful tits of the bluenette. "Especially with a girl as pretty as you Juvia-chan."</p><p>"Does that mean Juvia passed the test?"</p><p>"...Of course, the rite." Makarov sweat-dropped. He'd forgotten that he'd convinced the girl to fuck with that ridiculous excuse.</p><p>"Please tell me how I did it, Master."</p><p>"You have passed the test with flying colors." Makarov laughed perversely, still massaging Juvia's tits. "Now you're a real Fairy Tail mage."</p><p>"Juvia is very happy." Juvia smiled with relief.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Master, could you stop squeezing my breasts?" The girl asked the old man. "It's cold and I want to put my clothes on." And go to her hotel room and masturbate a little. She felt some pleasure doing the test, but the old man didn't make her orgasm.</p><p>Maybe she'll ask Gajeel-kun to help her.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"…"</p><p>The night became even more uncomfortable.</p><p>X - X - X - X - X</p><p>"Juvia is delighted to join the guild." The water mage greeted team Natsu, who was looking for a mission on the board.</p><p>Her Gray-sama looked as handsome as ever, especially without a T-shirt showing his rock-hard abs.</p><p>"Haha, so you finally joined in." Gray said to the woman, noticing the new look she's taken.</p><p>She looked weird.</p><p>"I thank you for the help you gave us at the Tower of Heaven." The always imposing Titania thanked Juvia.</p><p>"Welcome!" Lucy welcomed her with joy.</p><p>"Love rival!" The face of the blue-haired girl darkened when she saw the girl who wants to take Gray-sama away from her.</p><p>Away from them, Mirajane watched the master rest at the bar completely exhausted.</p><p>"Did you sleep badly Master?"</p><p>"I bit off more than I could chew." He wouldn't regret what he did yesterday, Juvia's ass was spectacular.</p><p>But his body isn't as strong as before, everything hurts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>